1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car battery charger/tester, particularly to a car battery charger/tester, which conveniently combines an integrated circuit board, an accumulator, a pair of test terminals and a test tip in a box for conducting a first test in a car that has broken down.
2. Description of Related Art
When a car is unable to be started, it usually arises from either the battery or the generator failure. Normally one of the following is done:
1. The battery of another car or an external battery are connected.
2. If the generator does not work, the car is towed to a repair shop.
In this situation, a mechanic needs a test meter, an accumulator and connecting cables for a first test. So a lot of components have to be kept ready, which is not convenient.